


It's a Bird! It's a Plane! It's a ...Tie?

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale as Superman, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Reporter Derek, Reporter Stiles, Super!Sterek, Superheroes, Superman AU, Superman!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles has thought that Derek might be Superman for months, now he has something close to proof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/lastcallcd/status/786320857756946432) quote.

“I’m telling you Scott, I think Derek is Superman,” Stiles said one morning as they walked into the Daily Planet offices, Stiles clutching his coffee like a lifeline, his hair disheveled and bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept much.

“Why?” Scott asked, donut halfway to his mouth.

“He rarely wears the same tie two days in a row, sometimes he disappears right when Superman appears, when that happens he changes clothes when he comes back, they have strikingly similar hair,” Stiles said animatedly, “And, AND, I went to the spot where Superman supposedly appeared from yesterday before saving that kidnapped girl and I found the outfit that Derek was wearing yesterday in the alley.”

“You can’t know for sure that they were Derek’s clothes though,” Scott said, sounding unsure.

“Ah but I can Scotty my boy,” Stiles said with a wide smile as he pulled a large ziplock bag with clothes in it out of his messenger bag.

“Are those Superman’s clothes?” Scott asked, sounding almost reverent as he made to touch the bag.

“Quite possibly,” Stiles said, holding the bag out of Scott’s reach, “I’m about to find out.”

“How?”

“There was a hair on the shirt,” Stiles said, “I’m going to have Danny run a DNA test on it for me.”

Stiles walked passed his desk toward Danny’s tech office and put on his biggest smile, “Danny my man.”

“What do you want Stiles,” Danny said with a long suffering sigh.  He had earned that one, the last time Stiles had come into his office with that smile he had asked Danny to pull the call history off of a destroyed cellphone.  In Stiles’ defense he had needed it for a story and getting that call list had broken the story open and helped take down a branch of the Metropolis mob.

“Could you run a DNA test on this hair for me?” Stiles asked, his voice sweet as molasses as he handed Danny the hair in the small bag, “Make sure it’s alien?”

Danny glared at the bag for a moment then extended his hand, “Fine.”

“You’re a saint Danny Mahealani,” Stiles said with an awkward bow and Danny rolled his eyes as Stiles backed out of the room and walked toward Derek Hale’s desk, which was right across from his own in the newsroom.

“He-ey Derek,” Stiles said, leaning against Derek’s desk, his black framed glasses sliding down his nose as he typed, “Whatcha working on.”

“Oh, hi Stiles,” Derek said, looking up at him through he frames, his green/blue/brown/magic eyes looking into Stiles’, “Just a new piece on Superman. Did you still want to get lunch today, if you’re busy we can always reschedule.”

“Speaking of Superman,” Stiles said, he reached into his bag and pulled out the clothes, “I think you left these in the alley before you went to save that girl yesterday.”

Derek’s face when white and he stood up faster than Stiles had ever seen him move, “Can we talk somewhere privately?”

“Sure thing big guy,” Stiles said, patting Derek on the _very_ muscular arm and allowing Derek to guild him toward the exit, his hand on Stiles’ lower back in a very familiar action.  They had been going on what some might call dates for almost two months now, though Stiles wasn’t sure if they were or not since they hadn’t kissed yet.

They walked outside to a courtyard area and Derek turned to him, “I’m not Superman.”

“This is your tie,” Stiles said holding the bag up, “I know it’s your tie because I got it for you for secret Santa last year.”

“I lost that tie yesterday at the gym,” Derek said sounding unsure. He pushed his glasses up his nose and avoided looking at Stiles.

“I won’t tell anymore dude,” Stiles said, giving Derek a small, almost sad smile, “I just thought you trusted me.”

Derek’s face fell, “I do trust you, I trust you more than I trust most people.”

He ran a hand through his hair and then took Stiles’ hand and pulled him toward the alley next to the building. “Are you sure you want to know the truth,” Derek asked, looking at Stiles with soft eyes.

“Of course I do.”

“This is all off the record,” Derek said with a wink before scooping Stiles up in his arms and kicking off the ground into the air.  Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck and held back a whoop as they flew.  Derek landed them on the roof gently and set Stiles’ down and looked at Stiles with cautiously optimistic eyes.

“I knew it!” Stiles said excitedly, “You are Superman!”

“In the flesh,” Derek said, taking his glasses off and giving Stiles the charming Superman grin. It made Stiles stomach swoop, but not as much as seeing Derek give him a shy smile across their desks. 

“I can’t believe you lost the tie I gave you for Christmas, I had to trade 4 people to get you as my secret Santa,” Stiles said suddenly, whacking Derek in the chest.

Derek’s ears burned red, “I go back for my clothes after, there aren’t ties littered around Metropolis Stiles.”

“I bet you’ve lost plenty,” Stiles said with a smile, “You probably spend so much money on accessories you’ve lost.”

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek said, pushing his glasses back up his nose and trying to look mad, but he just looked adorable.

“Where do you put your glasses?” Stiles asked, “Do you really have super hearing? Oh shit did you hear what I said about you to Scott a couple months ago when we were all in the newsroom late?”

“I keep my glasses in the suit,” Derek said with a laugh, “And,uh, yes I did hear what you said, but, don’t worry, I think you have a nice ass too. It was actually overhearing that conversation that gave me the confidence to ask you for coffee the next day.”

It was Stiles turn to blush, “So lunch today?”

“If you still want to,” Derek said, sounding shy again.

“It’s a date,” Stiles said with a bright smile before adding, “And just a FYI you’re a little full of yourself, writing articles about your own accolades for the paper.”

“Well maybe it’s time for a new reporter to start doing the personal stories on Superman, now that someone else is in on the secret.”

“Only if Superman is okay with that,” Stiles said, allowing Derek to pick him up to take them down to the ground again.

“Superman only lets people he trusts and respects in on the secret,” Derek said quietly.

They landed and as they walked back into the building the TVs in the lobby showed an airplane that had lost an engine and was heading toward the city.  “Go on then,” Stiles said with a smile at Derek, “Don’t lose another tie big guy! And, please be safe!”

Derek laughed, leaned forward and kissed Stiles lightly on the lips before he started running out of the building, “I always am!”

He lost the tie.

For their first anniversary Stiles gave him a collection of ties, shirts, pants, belts, and other miscellaneous things that Derek had lost over the year, as well as 50 new ties and a ring. 

It was front page news when, 9 months later, Superman was seeing with a wedding ring.  Stiles covered the story and laughed when Derek had it framed and hung it in their kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
